The Dark King
by Redclia
Summary: The Company, minus Boromir, decide to travel together again. However, a new Dark foe has arisen and their light-hearted expedition becomes a journey to rescue Legolas when he is captured. NOW FINISHED!
1. Makwraiths

Disclaimer: I am not associated with J.R.R. Tolkein or his works in any way professionally.

Author's Note: Please read and review this (and be nice!).

In the night, when the Sun hid her face and the Moon was hidden by clouds, they crept through the woods.  Silent, almost invisible, save for a flickering shadow, distorted among the trees.  They were Makwraiths and they resembled the Dead.  Among Men, they were called the Half-Dead, for they were invisible to the naked eye, until their true name was spoken.  And then, they would be visible.  Even wizards could not see them.  Their one other weakness was that Elves could see them, even when they were invisible.  Because of this, many towns employed an Elf night-watcher when Makwraiths were believed to be walking.  

            These Makwraiths sped through the forest, following a very odd Company.  They were dark when visible, and barely human.  Actually, they seemed to resemble insects, with dull black armor that fit together like a centipede's segments.  Some, like those following the Company, rode skeletal ghostly steeds.  Their steeds were like horses, only with a skull for a head and liquid blackness for a body.  Within their eye sockets burned a hint of Hellfire.  

            The Makwraiths had been only recently dispatched by their king, but catching up with the Company was no problem.  Their steeds, called Heilres, had the noses of bloodhounds and the speed that rivaled that of Shadowfax, the wizard Gandalf's horse.  

            The Company was gathered near the forest, huddling near a small fire.  There were eight of them, a mix of creatures.  Once there had been nine, but the Man Boromir had been killed by the Orcs when the Ring was being brought to Mount Doom.  There was Frodo the Hobbit and Gandalf the wizard talking quietly to one another.  The Hobbit's worried face shone red as he glanced at the fire.  Gandalf sighed through his long beard and continued talking.  Samwise, another Hobbit, sat next to Frodo, listening intently to their conversation. The other two Hobbits, Pippin and Merry, chattered to each other, their clear voices hushed, except for an occasional laugh.  Aragorn the Ranger stood with his back to the fire, facing away from the forest, watching for any creature foolish enough to challenge them.  Legolas the Mirkwood Elf lay on his back near a tree, his fair hair and face light faintly by the fire.  The last, Gimli the Dwarf, sat silently by the fire, brooding.  

            "Where do we travel to next, Frodo?" Aragorn's voice broke the night air.

            Frodo looked up from the fire. "Who knows?  Wherever we are taken."

            "Ah, it has been a long time since we have traveled together.  Is it not nice to just travel for once and not be going somewhere?" Gandalf asked simply.

              "Then what is that worried look I see on your faces, Frodo, and you Gandalf?" Legolas replied.  

            "It is nothing, just a rumor I have heard.  Wargs are said to be gathering in the woodlands." Gandalf answered.

            "You call that nothing?" Sam cried.

            Aragorn laughed. "It _is nothing.  We have handled worse than Wargs."_


	2. Invisible Attackers

As the light-natured banter went on into the night, the Makwraiths gathered at the edge of the forests, within sight of the Company. Their leader held up hand and faceless heads turned in its direction.  
"The elf must go first." it said softly. "He is the only one who can see us. He must not be allowed the chance to speak our name."  
The others, twelve in all, nodded silently, then pulled bows and quivers from beneath shapeless shadow-cloaks. A few pulled long daggers out instead.   
"First the Elf, then the wizard, the Ranger, the Dwarf. The Hobbits will be easy to break. Remember our King's word: Do not return without killing them or bringing them back to him alive." the leader continued.  
The shapes nodded again and their steeds shifted silently in place. The leader glanced at the Company, and a slight glint twinkled where its eyes would be. Then it dropped its hand and the Heilres leaped forward.  
Where the Company rested, tired now and ready to doze, a wild wind blew. They leaped up, knowing that this was no ordinary windstorm. It was the Heilres, sweeping towards them.  
Legolas notched an arrow to his bow in a smooth quick motion, his eyes seeing what the others did not.  
"What magic is this?" Gimli asked.  
"It is no magic," Legolas started, "These are - "  
He got no further. Four black arrows and a dagger hit him almost simultaneously, knocking him off his feet. Legolas fell hard, managing to fire one arrow that struck high on a Makwraith's arm. The second the arrow struck, a flash of dark armor was seen and then the arrow faded into the creature.  
"Legolas!" Sam shouted shrilly. The Elf lay on his back in the dust, his eyes closed. Two of the arrows had struck high on his chest, near his shoulder. One buried itself in his side. The last was protruding from his leg. The dagger sank deep into his stomach.  
Gandalf knelt at the Elf's side. The others formed a ring around them, sensing the Makwraiths rather than seeing them. Aragorn struck out impulsively, his sword slashing across a Makwraith's midsection. The Dark creature let out a low grunt.   
"How is the Elf?" Aragorn asked, not taking his eyes from the darkness.  
Gandalf looked up. "I fear that Legolas is leaving us as I speak. I cannot save him."  
"Gandalf, surely you can do something." Frodo burst out, his knife, Sting, held in front of him.  
Just then, a Makwraith jumped off of his Heilres and landed in the center circle. He knocked the wizard facedown into the dirt and roughly grabbed Legolas, who was starting to stir, despite the fact that he was dying.  
The others saw Legolas picked up by an invisible being and stood by uneasily, unsure of what to do. It was Gimli who charged forward and hacked at where he thought the creature was. He guessed right, slicing through the back of the Makwraith. The Makwraith jerked in surprise and almost dropped Legolas. He whistled silently to his Heilres, who charged forward, slamming into Gimli.  
Legolas cried out weakly as the injured Makwraith tossed him on the back of his Heilres. The other Makwraiths started to shoot arrows at the rest of the Company. Dodging the arrows frantically, Frodo shouted out, "What are these things, Legolas?"  
The Makwraith who had grabbed Legolas moved to knock him out, but Legolas whispered, almost inaudibly, "Makwraiths." 


	3. A Fellowship of Seven

            Instantly the Makwraiths and their mounts were visible.  The Company froze in confusion as the twelve Makwraiths suddenly materialized around them.  But their surprise was quickly overcome and they backed into a circle to protect each other.  

            The Makwraith leader cursed under its breath and signaled for its group to retreat.  Even though they outnumbered the Company, the leader knew that they had lost the element of surprise and even with greater numbers, the Company could still defeat them.  

            "Take the Elf." the leader hissed to its followers.  The wounded Makwraith that had captured Legolas was swiftly supported by two of its comrades, while the one that Aragorn had stabbed was helped by another.  

            As the Makwraiths grouped together, their Heilres bunched around the one carrying Legolas, making it impossible for any of the Company to fight their way through, though they tried.

            Pippin made a mad rush at one of the Makwraiths, but was knocked over by a Heilres.  He fell in the dust, barely managing to avoid being stepped on by another Heilres.  Merry helped him up as the rest of the Makwraiths rode past.  The Dark creatures quickly faded into the night's shadows, leaving the rest of the Company in silence.  

            Gandalf struggled to his feet and sighed. "No doubt they will return."

            "What are they, Gandalf?" Frodo asked, turning to the wizard.

            Aragorn spoke then. "Makwraiths.  They serve a king, but no one knows who that is or where they live.  They are visible once their name is spoken, but Elves can see them naturally.  Which is why Legolas was the first one attacked."

            "We must get him back." Gimli said.  Odd as it may be, the Elf and the dwarf had become friends.

            Gandalf nodded slowly. "That we must.  But it will not be easy to track Makwraiths, for their steeds, the Heilres, leave no prints and there will be no scent in the air."

            Sam threw up his hands. "Then it is impossible.  How can we track a being that leaves no traces?"

            But Aragorn was smiling.  Sheathing his sword, he walked to where Legolas had fallen. "Ah, the Makwraiths and their horses may leave no traces, but an Elf does."

            "I see the blood of an Elf here.  And there, a little ways into the woods." Aragorn continued. "We will track Legolas, not the Makwraiths."

            Merry and Pippin, who had been only half-listening to the conversation, noticed an object glittering near the forest's edge.  Pippin picked it up, glancing at it curiously. "What is this, Gandalf?" he asked.

            Gandalf held out his hand. "Let me see it."  Pippin placed the cold stone disk in the wizard's hand.  It was rounded and black.  The stone was thin, but strong and glinted like obsidian.  Carved into it were strange symbols.

            "It is the Dark king's mark.  He must control the Makwraiths."

            "What does he want us for?" Sam asked.

            "I do not know." Gandalf confessed. "We can only hope that Legolas will live long enough to tell us when we find him."

            "How can you be sure that we will even find the Elf?" Gimli asked.

            A smile hovered around Gandalf's lips.  It was sad, but still a smile. "The Makwraiths will not allow their prisoner to die until their king allows it.  Legolas will survive, but what he will encounter then, I do not know."


	4. King Shadara

The Makwraiths moved quickly, covered miles of ground in minutes.  They avoided all settlements, whether they be towns or lone cottages.  The Heilres leaped over rivers, running on the water but never disturbing the surface.  And soon, they had arrived.  The shadows were deep where they lived, the deepest of all shadows.  Here, their king lived.

            The Makwraith leader separated itself from its group and jerked its head at the Makwraith who had captured Legolas, signaling for him to follow.

            The leader was greeted by two sentry Makwraiths, who said, "How did you fare?"

            "Not well.  The Elf revealed us and we had to flee.  But we have captured the Elf." the leader replied. 

            "The king will not be pleased." one of the sentry said, a hint of disapproval in his voice.

            Abruptly, the leader remembered that he was speaking to a mere guard as an equal. "Who are you to say whether the king will be pleased?" it snapped as it pushed past the guards.

            The king's castle was small and dark.  A long, twisting pathway led down to the king's throne.  The two Makwraiths rode their Heilres straight down, the Dark horses easily finding their way.  At the end of the path was the king.  It sat in a seat of shadows, mostly hidden in them.

            The leader and the other Makwraith dismounted and bowed.  A hand waved them to a standing position as the king leaned forward.

            "You were not successful." the king stated.  The king seemed to be part of the shadows, save for a pale, ghostly face and bright yellow eyes.  The title of king was deceptive, for this king was a female.  She was not a Makwraith herself; she had merely created them.  She was a Shadow-daughter, brought into being to rule the shadows.  But she had gone astray.  Former rulers had mostly left the shadows to their own devices, reprimanding them when they were too cautious to follow someone and if they were too mischievous, playing tricks on creatures' minds.  But this Shadow-daughter was different.  She had brought the shadows out, freeing them from a life of following.  She hoped to give them a better life, one where they could run wild and free, doing what they wished.  And she had succeeded.

            Now she hunted the Fellowship.  Having heard about their encounter with Sauron and the defeat of Saruman, she decided to try and defeat them herself.  This Shadow-daughter was a restless one, easily bored with haunting Human towns and Elvish villages.  And so she sought the greatest she challenge she found possible.

            "You were not successful." she repeated, letting the disapproval ring in her cold voice.

            "No, my king.  But we have captured the Elf.  I will return tonight." the leader replied quickly.  It was obvious that it was trying to keep the king from becoming angry.

            "You fool!" the king hissed. "Next time, they will be ready for you.  You have failed me.  Begone!" 

            The king pointed a long, dark finger at the Makwraith and it blew apart, becoming a shadow.  She turned to the other Makwraith.

            "You have captured the Elf?  Very good.  You will take your leader's place.  Now, give me the Elf." the king said.

            The Makwraith silently pulled Legolas from his Heilres and dropped him on the ground in front of the king before withdrawing into the shadows with his steed.  The king nodded a curt dismissal to the Makwraith and he bowed once before leaving.  

            "I am the king of the Makwraiths.  I am called Shadara.  You would be?" the king asked.

            Legolas was silent, struggling to breathe as his life began to leave him.  Shadara walked to him and tilted his head up, seeing the flash of fear that was replaced by defiance in his eyes.

            Shadara smiled. "Legolas, is it?  Your shadow tells me all."  She looked up as Legolas' shadow pulled away and bowed to her.

            Legolas let out a weak cry of hatred and drew the long knife at his belt, slashing at the king.  She moved quickly, wrenching his arm away from her.  An audible snap echoed in the room as his arm broke.  The knife fell to the ground with a thud.

            Shadara's strange yellow eyes swept the dark room before focusing on the Elf before her who lay on the ground, the light fading in his eyes.  She clenched a fist at the shadows behind her and two creatures stepped out from their depths.  

            "Take him away from here.  Treat his injuries and lock him up.  Makwraiths will ride again tonight and this time, we will be successful." Shadara said.


	5. Riding Again

The rest of the Company trekked tirelessly through the forest.  Actually, the Hobbits were very tired, but they didn't voice their complaints to the others.  Aragorn led them, following the Elf's blood at times, and sometimes other, more noticeable clues.  Arrows from Legolas' quiver had fallen out occasionally as the Makwraiths had fled.  Aragorn smiled to himself as he ran.  The Makwraiths were sneaky when unseen, but careless when running.

            Finally, Pippin was too tired to go on. "Aragorn, I can't go any longer tonight." the Hobbit cried.

            Aragorn slowed and turned.  A look of annoyance slowly disappeared as he saw how tired the Hobbits were. "Very well.  You four can rest here.  The rest of us will continue today and meet you later on."

            "No, Aragorn.  We will all stop now.  Even you are only a man, and even a Ranger must rest." Gandalf broke in. "We did not sleep last night, and though the sun burns brightly in the sky, my eyes urge me to lie down and close them."

            "We will travel again in a few hours, until night." Aragorn conceded.

            Gimli blinked sleepily, leaning against his axe handle. "The Makwraiths travel by night.  They may return."

            "That is a good point.  We must be ready for them." Frodo said. "Maybe we will have the chance to follow them."

            "Did you not see how swiftly they traveled?  We would not be able to run that fast without the speed of five horses." Sam laughed shortly.

            "Exactly.  I see what Frodo is thinking.  If we capture a Heilres, we have a chance." Aragorn replied.

            "Later, then.  We must sleep now, but not here.  Go into the woods a little ways.  I will take first watch." Gandalf said, noticing that Merry, Sam and Pippin were nodding off in the middle of the road.

            The Company walked into the shade of the trees, out of sight of anyone passing on the road.  The Hobbits lay down immediately, almost falling to the ground in their haste to sleep.  Gimli and Aragorn joined them, only more slowly.  Gandalf stood, leaning against a tree, thinking about past times.

            A long time ago, there had been nine of them.  But then Boromir had been killed after being corrupted by the ring they had sought to destroy.  After the ring had been destroyed and Saramun had been defeated, they had gone their separate ways.  Somehow, they had found themselves together again, travelling to no apparent place, until now.  Now, another of their number was gone.  And now they had a purpose.

            Somewhat strengthened by the thought of having a goal and having with him people who were driven enough to reach this goal, Gandalf sighed.  He folded his hands into his sleeves, his wizard's staff hidden by the folds of his cloak.

            An hour later, Gandalf woke Aragorn to take the watch.  The two hours of rest passed uneventfully for the Company and soon they were on the road again.  When the sun had passed beneath the mountains and trees and the sky was a wash of pink and orange, deepening shadows pushing the light away, they stopped to rest again.

            Once again, Gandalf took the first watch.  The night came upon Middle-earth and the air grew still.  And once again, the Makwraiths rode through the forest.


	6. Helpful Tony

As before, a strong wind heralded the arrival of the Makwraiths and their Heilres.  Gandalf shouted into the wind: "Awake!  The Makwraiths are here!"

            The sleeping Company jumped up at the urgency in the wizard's voice.  The Makwraiths, hearing their name, immediately became visible.  Aragorn grabbed a Makwraith as he rode past him, dragging him from his horse.  Pinning the Makwraith, Aragorn plunged his sword through the creature, destroying it.  The Makwraith's steed stood by anxiously, unsure of what to do.  In that second of indecision, Frodo grabbed the Heilres around the neck and swung onto its back.  The creature jumped instinctively, but Frodo held on until Gandalf could grab the creature and hold it still.  The other Makwraiths circled warily, their speed increasing until they were a dark blur around the Company.  Gimli charged forward and swung his axe at the blur, laying a Makwraith's side open and causing him to fall from his Heilres.  

            Merry jumped forward and plunged his short sword into the Makwraith as it tried to rise, killing it.  "Sam, grab his Heilres before it runs!"

            Sam ran after the beast, not quite sure of what to do.  He tripped over a tree root and fell, his knife spinning into the woods.  He got up and ran into the forest, searching for his sword.  Just as he was picking up his weapon, Sam heard a soft sound behind him.  Turning, he saw the riderless Heilres.  Sam whirled around to face the creature and saw that it was trembling.  

            Remembering his old pony Bill, Sam forgot that the horse belonged to the enemy and reached out with a timid hand.  The Heilres approached him just as timidly and placed its nose in Sam's hand.

            Sam moved his hand up to the Heilres ears and stroked the animal's bony head softly.  The Heilres, sensing that Sam was not going to hurt it, allowed itself to be led back to the rest of the Company.  

            As Sam had been meeting the Heilres, the others had been fighting the remaining Makwraiths.  Aragorn and Gimli had killed three more apiece and the rest had all killed at lest two.  The remaining two Makwraiths fled.  

            "Quickly!  We must follow them!" Gandalf shouted.  He, Merry and Pippin jumped on the back of the first Heilres that was captured.  Sam and Aragorn mounted the one that Sam had befriended and Gimli and Frodo mounted a third one that was captured by the dwarf.

            Sam bent over his Heilres dark neck. "After them!" he shouted, lost in the excitement of the impending chase.

            "So, Sam, no name for this poor beast?" Aragorn jested.

            "It's name is Tony." Sam replied as the Heilres leaped forward after the two Makwraiths.  

            In a panic, the Makwraiths and their Heilres unknowingly led the Company straight to Shadara's lair.  They pulled up at the entrance, barely pausing as the guards nodded to them before streaking down the tunnel.  

            The Company stopped their steeds before they were in sight of the guards.  Two of the Heilres pulled yearningly in the direction of the shadows, but Tony nudged Sam reassuringly, noticing that the Hobbit was shaking.

            "Legolas is in there." Gimli said matter-of-factly.  The others all knew it to be true.

            "How do get in without the guards seeing us?" Pippin asked.

            "We will find a way." Frodo replied, his eyes already scanning the darkness for another possible entrance.

            Sam sighed and turned to Tony. "Well, sir, do you know of any entrances for us to use?"

            To his surprise, the Heilres nodded.  It jerked its head in the direction of the forest and then turned back to the other two Heilres, who nodded reluctantly in agreement.

            "I believe that the Heilres know of an entrance." Gandalf remarked dryly, watching the Heilres nod to each other.

            "Then, lead on, Tony!" Sam cried softly.


	7. Tears of Blood

            Legolas lay in darkness.  A flickering candlelight caused the shadows to dance on the walls around him.  His own shadow, pleased at the recognition from Shadara joined them, seeming to mock the Elf.  His wounds had been treated by shadow-doctors, who used the magic of the shadows to heal him.

            The Elf turned his mind to the dream-world of the Elves, closing his eyes to block the twisting evil of the shadows.  But even the Elven dream-world held no comfort for him.

            He was walking through a forest, an old one, where the trees whispered to him legends of bygone times, from before even he was born.  The leaves rustled comfortingly around him and the air was clear and fresh.

            And then the sky darkened.  The trees' whispers became pleas for help.  The shadows distorted the proud tall trees, making them twisted and gnarled.  The air grew bitter and sharp with evil.  Legolas looked around frantically.  This wasn't the world he knew it to be.  Suddenly, a shove from behind sent him falling to the stained earth.  He looked up to see his shadow standing before him.  A choked cry of horror left Legolas' lips as his shadow drew a knife from the earth.

            "What do you want?" he asked, an inner chill sweeping through his body.

            His shadow merely laughed, a cold sound that shook the earth.  Then it plunged forward with the knife.  Legolas closed his eyes as the knife stabbed towards him.  He felt a sharp, searing pain in his head, and he lay in the dirt.  Pain was all he felt and seemed to be all he had ever known.  

            His shadow laughed again, cruel and sadistic, as the wind quieted.  The sun shone again, its warmth melting the coldness in Legolas' bones.  The shadows withdrew, but still all he felt was pain.

            Legolas opened his eyes, but he found he could not see.  He put his hands before him, grasping at nothing but air.  He felt the grass beneath his knees, thick and damp.  His shadow flickered across his face, chilling him as it passed.  It paused at his ear, whispering with a voice filled with barely suppressed glee.

            "Never again will you see the sunlight.  Never again will the beauty of this earth grace your eyes.  Never again will you see, Legolas."

            A realization cut through the pain.  And he knew what the shadow had done.  Legolas raised his trembling hands to his eyes.  His eyes that would never see again.  And knew.  The shadow had slashed forward with the knife.  His shadow had put out his eyes.

            And with that finality, despair filled Legolas' veins with its heaviness.  The Elf brushed his fingers over his torn eyes.  His shadow's mocking laughter filled his ears as his last barrier of defiance broke and he began to weep.  Tears of blood fell from the Elf's broken eyes, through his fingertips, to stain the grass a deep red.


	8. Finding the King

            The Company followed Tony and the other Heilres through the darkened forest, every moving shadow causing them to turn.  Their senses heightened by caution and fear of attack, they were ready for Makwraiths to come charging at them at any given second.  But the Heilres knew where they were going.  They knew where to walk where no creatures, shadow-born or not, would find and disturb them.

            "Thank you, Tony." Sam whispered to the Heilres as they reached a small hole in the darkness.

            Frodo led the way through the hole, his sword in his hand.  They others followed cautiously.  Sam patted Tony quickly before following Merry into the king's home.  

            "Could we have a little light, Gandalf?" Sam asked, his voice small in the dark room.

            "No, Sam.  We do not wish to attract attention to ourselves." was the wizard's hushed reply.

            "We must find Legolas." Gimli whispered, reminding them of their purpose.

            Frodo strained his eyes in the darkness. "But where to look.  I see nothing but blackness."

            "And I smell and hear nothing but blackness." Aragorn sighed. "What good is a Ranger here?"

            "Perhaps if we find the king, we will find Legolas." Frodo said.

            Merry laughed mirthlessly. "And where is the king?"

            "Where is the door?" Sam asked. "How are we to find the king if we can't find a door?"

            There was a soft sound from behind the wall across from them.  The Company quieted and Aragorn crept to the wall to listen.  He heard muted voices speaking.  One was a female's.  The others were in a strange language that he recognized as the one the Makwraiths spoke.

            "Bring the Elf here.  The shadows are cruel to him, and grow impatient because they cannot kill him.  I will end his life and his shadow will become a leader among Makwraiths." the female said.

            The others replied in the strange language, but it was obvious that they were agreeing to whatever the female said. 

            "I believe we have stumbled across the king's throne." Aragorn whispered. 

            "What news of Legolas?" Gimli asked.

            "It is not good." Aragorn shook his head. "He is to be killed."  The Ranger smiled grimly. "But when he is brought up, we will fight for him."

            Just then, the female voice called out: "There is no need to hide when you are seen.  Come forth, Fellowship of seven."

            The Company remained in the shadows, surprise freezing them for a second.  But the shadows around them pulled out and dragged them into the room, so that they faced the king of the shadows.

            She smiled at them, watching them struggle against the shadows that held them.  Standing, she waved the shadows away, knowing that the Company would not try to fight until their friend was brought out.

            "I am Shadara, king of the shadows." she said, almost cordially.

            Gandalf stepped forward. "Why do you send your minions after us?"

            "I thought it to be a challenge, hunting down the famed Fellowship.  After all, they had destroyed the Ring, and defeated Saramun.  But what challenge is it when your prey comes to you?" Shadara replied.

            "What now?" Merry quietly asked Frodo.  But Shadara overheard.

            "Now, my little Hobbit?  Now I will kill you all."


	9. Fighting Shadows

Legolas jerked himself out of his dream-world violently.  His fingers swept over his eyes frantically.  It had been a dream, but he knew that it would be a long time before he ventured into that world again without being afraid.

He heard a loud clang as the door was unlocked and two Makwraiths entered.  They grabbed Legolas and dragged him from the room.  The Elf fought half-heartedly, glad to leave the nightmarish room, but knowing that whatever came next could not be better.

"The king wishes to see you." one of the Makwraith's said in barely-understandable Common Tongue.

Legolas made no reply as he was taken to the king.  His eyes swept the dimly lit room, seeing the king and the shadows.  And then he saw his friends.  They stood before Shadara, anger in their stances and faces.  The king's voice rang through the room.

"Here is the good Elf now."

The Company turned to him as he was dragged to the king's side.  The Makwraith's tightened their grip on his arms, forcing him to knees, obviously prepared for some attack on their king.

Shadara smiled malevolently at the Elf before addressing the Company.  "Your friend is here, and alive as you can see.  He will stay alive for a little while, longer enough to witness your deaths."

She clapped her hands, the sharp sound echoing.  Makwraiths poured into the room, all armed and without Heilres.  They charged the Company, who all instinctively drew their weapons.

Aragorn's sword flashed as he dodged one Makwraith's attack and slew his attacker, turning to drive his weapon through another one's chest.  Gimli swung his axe, sending the heavy blade crashing through two Makwraiths.  The four Hobbits formed a circle, their blades pointing outward, creating a pinwheel of steel.  Gandalf sent a Makwraith to the ground with a hard hit from his staff.

Tony and the two other Heilres burst into the room, heads lowered as they rammed into the Makwraiths that were attacking Sam and his friends.

Seeing her own creatures come to the aid of her enemies, Shadara stood up, her pale face flushed with anger. "Shadow creatures helping the Fellowship?  This cannot be!"

"But it is." Legolas said from where he was pinned to the ground beside her.  There was an unmistakable hint of satisfaction in his voice that Shadara did not miss.  She turned on him, knocking aside the two Makwraiths that held him and dragging him to his feet.

"I hear the mockery in your voice, Legolas.  And I think that you are in no position to be saying such things when I can end your life as easily as this."  Shadara threw Legolas away from her into the shadows around her throne.  The shadows latched onto the Elf as he hit them, pulling him into their darkness.

Gimli, seeing his friend being dragged into the wall, ran over to him and pulled him free.  He picked up his axe and thrust something into Legolas' hands.  It was the Elf's bow and some of his arrows.  Legolas nodded his thanks as Gimli turned back to the Makwraiths.  Scanning the room, Legolas took in the battle in a glance.  The rest of the Company was doing fairly well, keeping the number of Makwraiths in the room to a minimum.  But more of them kept coming and it was clear that the Makwraiths would win, through sheer strength of numbers.  

Legolas strung his bow, notched an arrow to the string and let it fly, straight into a Makwraith's neck.  Seeing Shadara continue to summon the Makwraiths, he aimed his next arrow at her.

"Shadara, stop the Makwraiths." he commanded. 

Shadara glared at him. "If I don't, you'll shoot me with an arrow, I suppose."  She snapped her fingers and a Makwraith ran to Legolas, slashing with his sword.  Legolas dodged the attack, but the sword severed his bowstring and bit into his arm.  Wincing, Legolas ducked the Makwraith's next attack, grabbed the sword's handle and deftly turned the blade on the Makwraith, slicing the blade through the creature's head.

Pippin was busy fighting off Makwraiths when he saw a glint of metal in the shadows.  He dove for the object, recognizing it as Legolas' blade.  Closing his fingers around the handle, he drove his own sword into a Makwraith's leg as it tried to attack him, causing the creature to stumble.


	10. Return to the Shadows

"Legolas!" Pippin yelled, tossing the Elf's knife to him as Legolas looked up.

Legolas caught the weapon and killed a Makwraith who was sneaking up on Gimli.  "Where is the king?" the Dwarf asked.

"I don't know." the Elf started, before spotting Shadara moving across the room.  He gave chase, easily catching up to her.  Legolas grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms.  She struggled wildly, her pale eyes furious, but stopped when the Elf's dagger pricked her throat.

"Stop the Makwraiths." Legolas repeated.  Shadara pushed backwards angrily, sending Legolas to the ground, but he did not relinquish his hold on her and she fell as well.  His blade hovered against her throat, her shadow-born skin colder than the blade.

"Are you going to kill me, Legolas?" Shadara asked. "If I don't stop the Makwraiths from destroying your friends, will you kill me?"

"Yes." the Elf replied shortly.

"Even if I looked like this?" Shadara asked.  Her facial features shifted until she resembled a beautiful Elven girl.

But Legolas was looking beyond her face.  He barely saw the beauty of the artificial face. "Yes." he said again.

Shadara half-turned to see his face.  It was cold and pitiless and she knew she had lost this battle.  "Then, the answer is no.  I will not stop the Makwraiths.  And you will die with the rest of your friends." Shadara spat.

"I think not." Legolas drew the knife across her throat, killing her.  Shadara fell limply in his arms.  And there was silence in the room.

The Makwraiths turned to see their fallen king as they began to melt into shadows again.  The Company stared in shocked silence as their foes drifted away.  Tony nuzzled Sam gently.  The Hobbit was crying softly.  He buried his face in the Heilres neck, his tears falling through the creature as Tony slowly became shadow again.

The shadows withdrew to the corners of the room, sliding like liquid silk across the floor.  In the stillness that followed, Shadara joined her followers, melting into shadows and slipping through Legolas' fingers.  Her pale eyes, the last trace of her, flickered brightly before darkening and becoming shadow.

The second the last bit of shadow that had been Shadara joined the other shadows, a loud rush of wings heralded the arrival of another shadow creature.  This one was an old male, riding a large, black griffin.

He dismounted, his dark robes molding around him like water.  The old man looked at the Company, his glance focusing on Gandalf.

"Ah, Mithrandir.  I should have known that you would have something to do with Shadara's downfall." the shadow man said.

Gandalf stepped forward, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Belcray, it has been a long time since I last saw you."

Turning to the Company, Gandalf said, "This is Belcray, the Shadow-wizard."

Belcray smiled slightly, nodding a greeting as his gaze swept the room. "There will be another king, one who will not lead the shadows astray.  One who is strong enough to contain them to their places.  Do not worry, Mithrandir, all will be taken care of."

            This time Belcray's bright green eyes lingered on Legolas, who had gotten to his feet and stood, apart from the others, where he had killed Shadara.  The Elf had his hand pressed to his arm where he had been cut earlier, and blood was seeping through his fingers.

            "Your wounds will be treated by shadow doctors.  They are the best doctors to be had." Belcray said, seeing the suspicion in Aragorn's face. "Legolas can vouch for them"

            Aragorn had sustained minor wounds, but his skill was great enough that he had deflected all of the attacks, so that they would not cut deep.  Merry's sword hand had a deep cut in it, and Gimli had a small wound in his shoulder.  

            "They are as good as Belcray says." Legolas said.  At that, the others nodded and allowed Belcray to summon the doctors.


	11. A New Queen

When their various injuries had been treated, the Company was ready to set out on their "journey to wherever," as Sam put it.  

            A new king had been chosen and arrived the following day, just as the Company was leaving.  It was another female, but she chose to use the title of queen.  When she arrived, riding another shadow-creature, a pegasus, Belcray said, with a hint of pride in his voice, "The new queen, Asania, is my daughter.  She will do well."

            "Then we will have to take your word for it." Gandalf replied, smiling to his old friend.

            Belcray's pride was well-placed.  His daughter got off the shadow-pegasus and led it to the Company.  She threw back the hood of the dark cloak she wore, revealing a face much like that of Shadara's, only those who saw her could tell that she had the strength and mental stability that Shadara lacked.

            "The shadows will obey me.  And they will stay out of trouble." Asania said calmly, her voice soft but filled with a quiet certainty.

            Gandalf nodded. "I see that you have your father's determination, Queen Asania.  I doubt that the shadows will trouble you."

            "We must leave now, to travel again.  But perhaps you will permit us to visit one day?" Aragorn said with a cordiality and regality equal to that of Asania's.

            The new shadow-queen nodded. "We shall see.  If time and timing allows it."

            One by one, the Company passed the queen, bowing slightly.  She acknowledged each of them with a slight nod and a ghost of a smile.  When all of them had passed her, she held up a hand.

            "The shadows are forever indebted to you.  If you need healers, we will come and aid you." Asania told them. 

            "Goodbye, Mithrandir.  No doubt we will see each other again." Belcray said.

            The Company took their leave of the home of Queen Asania and Belcray, once again on the road.

            "Legolas, what happened to you while we were searching?" Gimli asked his friend.

            Pain flickered briefly in the Elf's eyes as he raised them to the skies. "Maybe someday I will tell you.  But the memory is still fresh in my mind and it pains me to think of it." Legolas replied.

            "When the memory has quieted and you are ready, you will find many willing listeners." Frodo said, his gaze following Legolas' to the sky.

            "Where are we going now, Aragorn?" Sam asked.

            "Where do you wish to go?" the Ranger replied.

            When Aragorn got no reply, save for a shrug from Merry, he smiled. "Then we will go wherever we are taken."

            Legolas spoke up then. "I wish to travel to Mirkwood for a short time.  My mind will be quieter there."

            "Then to Mirkwood we shall go." Gandalf said.

            The rest of the Company gave a quiet agreement and began the journey across Middle-earth to the home of the Elf king Thranduil.  In the sky, the new queen Asania watched them from her pegasus.  Legolas turned and saw her, his Elvish eyes able to see much farther than the others.  Asania smiled and raised a dark hand in farewell as Legolas turned away from her.  She watched them begin their journey, setting out with light hearts and determination to reach Mirkwood despite what creatures tried stop them.  There was Aragorn, the king Elessar, leading the way.  Next to him was Gandalf, the old wizard that never seemed to age.  Legolas the Elf followed, his bow held loosely in his hand.  Then was Gimli, who trudged along, watching the earth.  Frodo was talking to Sam, who had crying a little because he missed Tony.  Merry and Pippin brought up the rear, two old friends who were almost inseperable.

            Asania smiled again, watching them, her sharp blue eyes glancing along the line of travelers.

            "Together, they will face great peril and hardships, but the bond between them is strong." a voice said to her.  Her father, Belcray, had come up beside her on his griffin.

            "Yes, but they will overcome whatever this world and any others send them." Asania replied. "Live well, Fellowship, live well, and only fight the battles worth fighting."

            Together, Belcray the shadow-wizard, and Queen Asania, leader of the shadows, watched as the Fellowship moved on, finally disappearing in the distance.

The End

Author's Note: The sequel has now been started.  It is called "Shifting Shapes."  Basically, a shape-shifter comes to Middle-earth.  When he receives a less-then-warm welcome, he starts to destroy the villages that taunt him.

Author's Note 2: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this.  I need another story idea, so if you think I should add something, make a sequel, a side story, whatever, please review and tell me!


End file.
